Kissing Lessons
by Skates16
Summary: Hermione's having trouble with something and asks for Harry's help. The title of the story should get you. HPHG Oneshot


**Random one-shot which was inspired when I was watching 'Boston Legal' (don't ask). I've been toying with this idea in my mind and decided to write it down (or really type it) and see how it goes. Doesn't matter the year, just it's after the 4****th**** year anyway. I think it would be best to be placed in the 7****th**** year. This is just a short, random, kinda fluffy one-shot, so enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, there would be changes in who will end up with who! So, since my favorite couples will never get together (sob) I don't own it.**

Harry, meet me in the library later tonight. I need to ask you something. Don't say anything to Ron- Hermione 

Harry Potter frowned at the note that his best friend had just passed to him. He looked at her, but her face was buried in her textbook. Both of them were in potions now and the risk of getting caught by Snape because of passing notes was high, but somehow Hermione managed it.

Harry then turned his attention back to the potion he was making. 'What could Hermione want to talk to me about? And why doesn't she want Ron to know?' Harry wondered as he read the ingredients on the board and then tried to put them in the right order and failed miserably.

Only one good thing came out of that lesson, Snape wasn't picking on him. At least, for now. The bell went, singling the end of the lesson and day. The students packed up their things and left, Hermione in front. Harry tried to catch up to her so he could ask her what the note was all about, but he lost her.

"Come on Harry, let's go to the common room first before we head to dinner." Ron said. Harry nodded and followed Ron towards Gryffindor tower. "Honey dukes." Ron said to the fat lady and she let them enter. Harry looked around the common room for Hermione, but she wasn't there.

'Maybe she went to the library, I'll see her at dinner.' He thought, but he thought wrong. Hermione didn't show up for dinner and Ron noticed this. "Where's Hermione? Haven't seen her since Potions." He said. Harry shrugged and ate his supper.

Ron seemed to be starving and took a second helping of everything. "Uh Ron, I think Hermione might be in the library, maybe I should go look for her?" Harry said. Ron just nodded; it was impossible for him to speak right now due to the fact that he had stuffed his face with food.

Harry got up and made his way quickly to the library. He expected to see Hermione straight away, but he didn't. "Hermione?" Harry said as he started looking down the aisles, looking for his friend. It was only until he reached the furthest bookshelves was it then that he found her.

Hermione's book bag was lying against one of the book shelved and Hermione was pacing, muttering to herself. She looked up when she saw Harry. "Harry! Glad you could make it." She said and rushed forwards.

They stood in silence for a while until Harry cleared his throat. "Uh, you wanted to ask me something?" He asked. Hermione blushed and nodded. "Uh, yeah. Harry, what I'm about to ask you, you must not laugh at me or tell anyone else? I know I can count on you to keep a secret, that's why I don't want Ron to know." She said.

Harry nodded and waited for Hermione to tell him what is was that was bugging her. She quickly moved past him and made sure that no one was around. She turned around to face Harry.

"I need help with something." She said. This came as a surprise to him, what was it that Hermione needed help with that only Harry could help her with.

"Ok, so what is it?" He asked. Hermione blushed and looked away from him. 'I can't believe I'm about to ask him this.' She thought. "Ineedyoutohelpmewithkissing." She muttered really fast that it sounded like she just said one word.

"Huh?" Harry said, trying to figure out what Hermione said, but just couldn't. Hermione sighed looked up at him, but avoided looking him in the eyes. "I need you to help me with kissing."

Now it was Harry who went red. "W-why?" He stuttered. Hermione looked away from him and started pacing. "Because there is this guy I like and I'm planning on asking him out, but I'm worried that I might be a bad kisser because I've never kissed someone before." She said.

"What about Viktor?" Harry asked, remembering Hermione's 'boyfriend' from 4th year. She shook her head. "No, it was just a kiss on the cheek." She said and stopped pacing. She folded her arms and looked down at the floor.

"Why did you ask me, why not Ron?" Harry dared to ask. Hermione didn't look at him as she replied, "Because Ron is the one I like!" She said. Harry nodded and Hermione finally looked at him. "Are you going to help me?"

"Yeah, um, but again, why me? Do you think I'm an expert at kissing or something?" Harry asked, blushing again. "Listen Harry, I don't know how to kiss and I'm asking you because you are my best friend. Yes, you having experience in this area is another reason why I'm asking you." She said.

Harry nodded. "Well, uh, what aren't you sure about then?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Hermione then mumbled something and went red. "Sorry, I didn't catch that." Harry said and moved closer to her so he could hear her better. "I said I'm not sure about French kissing."

Harry stopped walking forwards and thought about it. "Well, first off you kiss the guy. If you want to put your tongue in his mouth, you got to make sure he's ready or something. Look Hermione, I can't really explain it to you." Harry said, getting uncomfortable now.

Hermione then looked up at him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Why not?" She asked. "Because, it's something that just happens. You will know when the time is right and when you're ready." He said.

Hermione frowned and Harry knew she still didn't understand what he was talking about. 'Whoa, so she really hasn't been kissed.' He thought. Something came to Harry's mind, but he didn't want to do it. 'This is my best friend!' He thought. But this could be the only way to help her.

"Uh, Hermione, I think for the only way for you to understand is if you kissed someone." Harry said, going almost as red as Ron's hair. Hermione looked shocked at what Harry had suggested.

"But only as friends helping each other out. It won't mean anything." Harry added and closed his eyes. 'I can't believe I just said that!' He thought.

"O-ok, y-you can show me. But only as friends." Hermione said and Harry opened his eyes. He nodded. "Ok, well first you lean in and so does he…" Harry started to explain.

Hermione gave a small nodded and moved her face closer to Harry's as he also moved his towards hers. "Now what?" She asked. Harry felt her breath on his lips, tempting him to close the gap between them. Harry wasn't thinking straight now, his hormones started kicking in.

"We kiss…" He said and then pressed his lips against hers. He felt Hermione kiss him back. He worked his lips against hers, tasting the pumpkin juice that she must've drunk sometime during the day. He moved his arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to his so there was no gap between them.

Harry heard Hermione moan in the kiss and he decided to go further. He opened his mouth and slid it against her bottom lip. Hermione's mouth opened and his tongue slid in and started to explore her mouth.

Hermione was feeling different now. Ever since Harry's lips met hers, everything escaped her mind. All she thought about was Harry. Her hands found their way to the back of his neck and she started playing with his hair.

Harry slowly started backing Hermione up into the wall, but he backed her up into the bookshelf instead. When Hermione's back hit the shelf, a book fell and hit both of them on the head, making Harry jump away from Hermione.

Both of them looked at each other, breathing heavily. Harry's hair was a mess and his glasses were skew. Hermione looked flushed and a few of the button's on her shirt were now undone. Her hair also looked bushier then normal.

"That…is how….you kiss." Harry said panting. They just stood there, looking at each other. Hermione's mind could not forget about the kiss. Why had they kissed? Oh, because Hermione didn't know how to. She wanted to learn for Ron….

"Ron!" Hermione whispered and looked away from Harry. Ron. When she used to say that name, she felt happy and her heart would start beating faster. But now… it was like it was back in first year. Ron was just her friend, nothing more.

Harry, however, heard her whisper his name. "Hermione, we said that the kiss means nothing." He managed to say because it felt like a lump had formed in his throat. His feelings for Hermione had changed now and he didn't want her to be with Ron anymore, he wanted her to be with him.

Hermione shock her head, picked up her bag and ran out of the library. Harry was about to call after her, but Madam Pince sent him and death glare. Harry tried to tidy up his hair and he made his way to the Gryffindor common room where he was bound to find her.

"Hermione, we have…" Harry said as he entered through the portrait door, but didn't see his bushy haired friend, it was only Ron. "She's gone to bed. You want to play a game of chess?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head and made his way up to the boy's dormitory.

XOXOX 

Harry couldn't sleep at all that night. He kept thinking back to Hermione and the kiss, what it felt like while they were kissing and what it felt like now that she didn't want him. 'She never wanted you, it was Ron all along.' A voice inside his head said.

'But she wanted kissing lessons!' He said back.

'But she never said anything about actually kissing each other!' The voice said back.

'You don't know that!' Harry said and then sat up in his bed. "I must be going mental, I'm fighting with myself!" He said softly so as not to wake the other occupants. Harry got out of bed and made his way towards the door. He was going to sit in the common room by himself and think all of this through.

But Harry wasn't the only one down there. Someone else was sitting by the fire. As Harry got closer, he recognized the brown bushy hair. "Couldn't sleep either?" Harry asked Hermione as he sat down next to her.

She didn't look at him, but nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking about…" She started but stopped. Harry nodded; he knew she was talking about the kiss. "Like I said, it means nothing."

"No Harry, that's why I can't get to sleep! It does mean something, it meant something to me! I feel different now, Ron isn't the guy I'm thinking of anymore." She said and turned her face away from Harry.

"It meant something to you?" Harry said. He couldn't believe, he wasn't the only one. "Yes, but let's just forget about it now. I'm just being stupid." Hermione said and started to get up, but Harry grabbed her hand and brought her sitting back down on the couch.

"I felt something too." He said. Hermione pulled her hand away from his and looked down at the ground. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked her and pulled her in for a hug, but a hug a friend gives to another friend when they are feeling sad.

"I'm scared about these feelings. I don't understand them; they are different to what I felt for Ron and Viktor. I don't know if it's good or bad." She said softly. Harry pulled away from the hug and looked into her eyes.

The flames of the fire danced in them, making Harry's hormones to run rampaging again, but he managed to keep them in check. "Maybe you are scared because for the first time in your life, you Hermione Granger, don't know about something that you can't read in a book." He said.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled at her. "Love"

"So you think I love you?" She asked, a small smile appearing on her face. "Not necessarily, I don't think you love me now, but in time, yes." He said. Hermione was now grinning at him. "Ok, then let's see if that will happen."

Harry and Hermione then shared another kiss, which was better then the last one because Hermione had an excellent teacher.

**Sorry, but I just HAD to end the story off with that last sentence. I hope you all liked it, my first HHr story/one-shot! Yay for me! Please review and tell me what you think and if you liked the mini fluffy moment.**


End file.
